


Meaningless

by GinnyRiver



Category: Eminem (Musician), Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnyRiver/pseuds/GinnyRiver
Summary: Something happened after Colson's death.
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Eminem
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	Meaningless

“Colson死了。对，昨晚。吸毒过量。”  
“得了吧，我什么都没做。对于一个酗酒嗑药的人来说，这算正常死亡。”  
“…我没事，真的。有事谁还有心思打电话？”  
“好，BET见。”  
Eminem把手机撂在一旁，躺回沙发。这个上午他已经重复了无数遍几乎相同的对话。Machine Gun Kelly, aka Colson Baker, 再也没从昨晚飞完叶子后的“例行”小睡中醒来。说实话，Em也不知道他的死因是什么。也许是突发心脏病——听说高个子都有这风险——要么是吸毒过量，或者是长期不正常作息把他送进了坟墓。他没把尸体送去医院，因为他知道爱美的金发小子一旦得知自己的一身儿童画被人切得稀碎，一定会天天诅咒他下地狱。不，不。他还不想那么快下去陪Colson, 现在还没到他“休息”的时候——除非接完每一个慰问来电，中年人叹了口气，摁下通话键。  
Paul, 总是他。他的经纪人就差没劝他复吸缓解悲痛。  
“我很好，真的。”Eminem有几分好奇，他不知道为什么所有人都觉得他应该正痛不欲生，仿佛他接电话时一如往常的语气只是一个醉汉强撑着找回的理智。他该连着半年都足不出户吗？或者从他的几大恶习中挑一样死灰复燃？不，他什么都不想做。他就是没有没有任何感觉，仿佛昨天死在浴室的只是一只飞蛾，而底特律最不缺蛾子。或许是他老了，老到无法为人点燃激情，也可能是他从未爱过Colson.  
这个想法就像随口押韵般稀松平常，意识到这一点后他谴责起自己的冷漠。男人知道自己不该这么想，在与Colson的恋情几乎成为圈内半公开的秘密后，Eminem竟然在对方去世的第二天亲口承认从未爱过对方？他有些想笑，这他妈也太跌人眼镜了。不过爱与不爱，或许本身就没什么意义，也许他就是想找个人陪陪自己？毕竟他早就过了Colson那个格外在意口头承诺的年龄。  
男孩的事，就像他海啸般生活中的一簇白浪，葬礼、追悼会，所有都是。它们在他眼前打了个旋儿，像普通的浪花一样，转瞬即逝。渐渐地，那些看见他就面露关切，一副欲言又止模样的朋友们也开始待他一如往常。  
“Em是个不把伤口表现出来的人，他很强大。”他们在背后评论。没人知道事实是他根本对此没什么想法。他留着所有Colson的东西，包括没飞完的叶子和他“看到就想吐”的潮牌，却不是为了睹物思人，而是懒得扔掉它们。一切都已重回正轨，包括每月一次的小型聚会和每周的竞技。中年人又回到了往日的生活中。  
今晚回来时他老远就看到屋子是暗的，没有灯，以往它们应该亮着的。他的爱人应该早就知道他不喜欢到家时只有一片黑暗。  
“我和你说过，你应该把灯开着，至少把房间的灯留给我。”男人踏入门槛的第一句话便是指责对方。  
无人回应。  
Fine, 可能是这小子又睡着了，他迟早得睡死过去。如果在以往，Em会躺在他身旁沉沉睡去，第二天因为没换衣服被那人踢下床。可今天不一样，在录音棚忙了一天让他精疲力竭，面对一片死寂的家反而激起了他的怒火。他要躺在里面的小子现在就滚出来给他个解释。  
“Colson, 出来。”  
“Colson Baker, 你他妈现在就滚出来。”他稍稍提高嗓门，还是无人回应。  
“你会为装睡后悔的，小子。”他气极了，大步迈向卧室，他不在乎年轻人到底有没有睡着，反正这也不是一次两次了。  
房间里没有人。男孩现在可能正和他的“小屁孩俱乐部”玩得高兴。现在打电话只能得到无尽的忙音，金发小伙兴头上时从不接任何人的来电。为此，他的心里又记上一笔。明天，Colson. 你明天最好别回来。  
男人随手将兜里揉成团的几张笔记放在床头的书上，在指尖触及封面积灰的一刻，他才意识到，已经没有明天了。  
书是男孩儿离开他当天买回来的，叫《如何改变控制狂》。他记得Colson把书甩在他身边时无来由得意劲头，大声宣布以后要以同样的音量每天读一页。结果最在意承诺的小家伙现在他也没兑现他的该死的话。Eminem惊觉他一直保留着房间原有的布局，Colson的衣柜和他偷偷藏在里面的酒都还在那儿。他现在才知道，潜意识里他一直希望能将这些东西当做爱人还在这里的象征。他对年轻人的不告而别一直耿耿于怀，只是这份芥蒂隔了许久才真正在他心底生根发芽。  
你为什么不把灯打开等我回家，Colson？他在心里重复着无法听到回答的提问。  
Marshall Mathers痛苦地下蹲，双手抱头，与无声的黑暗共同陷入长久的沉默。


End file.
